Confession d'une ratée
by Dionsama
Summary: Qu'éprouve t'on lorsque l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde est voué à la mort ? Voila un petit one-shot sur la confession amoureuse d'une Ninja lors de l'assaut de Pain sur le Village de Konoha .


**Confession d'une ratée .**

Bonjour , Bonjour !

Voila , j'ai décidé d'écrire un One-shot sur la confession de Hinata à Naruto lors du combat contre Pain . J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux en regardant l'épisode et j'ai voulu retranscrire les sentiments de ses deux personnages durant cette scène . Hinata est décidément mon personnage favori ! On ne peut pas faire plus explosive comme confession n'est-ce pas ? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! sur ce bonne lecture !

**Est-ce que je vais réellement te regarder combattre sans lever le petit doigt ? est-ce que je vais laisser mourir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ? Est-ce que je vais te regarder te battre avec bravoure sans même pouvoir te protéger ? Non ! il en est hors de question . **

_D_epuis les ruines d'un village dévasté , une jeune fille apeurée fixait ardemment une scène qui n'aurait jamais du se produire . La silhouette , le spectre lointain de celui qu'elle avait pris comme model , comme héros, la personne qu'elle respectait même plus que son propre père , était allongé sur le ventre au milieu d'un paysage chaotique .

Le village qu'on appelait autrefois Konoha n'était plus .

La poussière et les débris qui émanaient du sol semblaient l'aveugler . Elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer . Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé elle put alors mieux observer les deux adversaires . L'un complètement affaiblit , l'autre debout , paraissant légèrement épuisé cependant . Alors quoi ? Que devait-elle faire ? Rester ici à attendre que l'inévitable se produise ?

Il était fort , courageux et lui donnait confiance , mais maintenant il paraissait faible , malheureux et démuni de ses forces . Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa doucement une main sur le cœur . Elle imaginait celui qu'elle aimait mort . Elle imaginait son sourire s'évaporer . Elle l'imaginait enseveli sous terre ayant comme funeste compagnon son incommensurable courage . Ce courage qui lui manquait atrocement à cet instant . Lui , n'abandonnait jamais . Lui , croyait en ses rêves . Lui , Soulèverai des montagnes pour atteindre son but . Ses rêves . Il était son model de vie , et ce dernier l'avait rendu un peu plus forte au fil des années . C'est pourquoi elle ne laisserai pas cette ordure briser les rêves de ce garçon si optimiste . Ce garçon qui lui avait appris à vivre .

* * *

Elle donnait des coups , se battait comme une démente pour que sa petite sœur morde enfin la poussière mais une fois encore Hanabi réussit à trouver une ouverture et à la vaincre . La jeune fille âgée de six ans tomba lourdement sur le sol de bois magnifiquement poli . La jeune fille se redressa difficilement et vit son père secouer la tête les sourcils froncés . Il avait quitté la pièce furieux . La petite fille fixait désormais le sol avec tristesse et laissa d'innombrables larmes perler sur ses joues maintenant rosées .

Elle quitta la pièce comme l'avait fait son père quelque secondes auparavant et vit sa plus jeune sœur lui jeter un regard bourré de reproche . Elle courait les yeux fermés imbibés de larmes dans les rues de Konoha et percuta quelque chose de dur . Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trois garçons qui semblaient choqués de cette bousculade . La jeune fille était de nouveau au sol et tourna légèrement la tête en constatant avec stupeur qu'elle avait fait tomber la glace du garçon chauve qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle . La petite fille se releva avec difficulté et considéra un instant les trois jeunes garçons qui la toisèrent avec mépris .

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Regarde ce que tu as fait ? Dit le garçon avec colère .

- Je … je suis désolée . Répondit la petite fille tremblotante .

- Viens avec nous et ne discute pas . Répliqua vivement le garçon chauve .

Elle n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation . Faible comme elle était elle ne pouvait rien dire ou faire n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'était faite vaincre par sa petite sœur de quatre ans , alors que faire contre ces trois garçons qui paraissaient beaucoup plus âgés qu'elle ?

Les quatre enfants étaient désormais dans un bois non loin d'une petite balançoire ou s'amusait habituellement un petit garçon à la mine triste qu'elle voyait souvent en se promenant autour de l'académie Ninja .

- Oh vous avez vu les gars , cette fille à les yeux blancs , c'est une Hyuga ! S'écria l'ami du chauve .

- Pfff… je suis sur qu'elle aime se la jouer , tout ça à cause de ses capacités spéciales ! Renchérit le troisième garçon .

- Non … je ne suis pas comme ça … Expliqua timidement la petite fille en essayant de s'enfuir .

- On ne t'a pas dit de partir ! Alors reste ici et excuse toi pour tout à l'heure . Exigea le chauve durement .

Elle se retrouva de nouveau au sol à quatre pattes les larmes lui montant aux yeux . Si ces garçons voulaient qu'elle s'excuse , alors elle allait le faire , elle allait simplement se laisser faire , se laisser marcher sur les pieds encore une fois . De toute façon elle avait jurée être aussi gentille que sa mère dans le future et de ne jamais causer de soucis à personnes . Elle serra l'herbe fraîche du matin dans ses petites mains blanches et pleura encore .

- Je suis désolée…Dit la jeune fille doucement .

- On entend rien ! Parle plus fort et excuse toi mieux ! Exigea de nouveau le chauve .

- Oui excuse toi mieux ! Renchérirent ses deux autres acolytes .

- Pardon , pardon , je suis désolée , je m'excuse , PARDON ! S'écria la jeune fille complètement abattue désormais .

Non loin de là un petit garçon avait assisté à toute la scène , il observait un instant depuis sa balançoire une jeune fille en pleure devant trois garçons qui semblaient se délecter du spectacle . Il quitta rapidement la balançoire et se dirigea vers le petit groupe . Il s'arrêta à un mètre des quatre enfants et toisa avec mépris celui qui devait être le chef de la bande .

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite . S'écria le petit garçon .

La petite fille releva la tête et s'essuya rapidement les yeux pour mieux discerner la personne qui avait interrompu ses piètres excuses . Elle constata avec surprise que c'était le garçon de la balançoire . Elle l'avait surnommé ainsi car elle n'avait jamais eu le cran de l 'approcher afin de lui demander son nom .

Elle pouvait le contempler à loisir désormais . Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éblouissant éclairés ainsi par les rayons du soleil . Elle contempla avec surprise les trois traits noirs qui ornaient chacune de ses joues . Elle n'avait pas pu les discerner auparavant . Les sourcils du petit garçon étaient froncés et ses lèvres étaient serrées . Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué était sans aucun doute ses yeux . De magnifiques yeux bleus qui exprimaient de la colère . De la colère ? Pourquoi ? Parce que ces garçons s'en prenaient à elle ? Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas normal de s'en prendre aux personnes faibles ?

- Je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Le futur Hokage de Konoha ! N'oubliez jamais ça ! S'écria le petit garçon avec fougue .

Hokage ? Ce garçon solitaire avait donc un rêve . Quelque chose qu'elle même n'avait pas encore tout à fait fondée dans son esprit . C'était flou , confus , vague , elle avait toujours voulu être gentille comme sa mère , et forte comme son père . En clair être une puissante Ninja respectable . Mais , lui exprimait ses sentiments avec une telle aisance . C' était presque troublant . Il avait hurlé ce qu'il voulait devenir devant quatre parfais inconnus .

Comme ce garçon était étrange .

Les trois autres garçons fixaient le petit blond comme s'ils venaient d'entendre une horrible nouvelle . Le petit blond fixa avec colère les trois camarades et la jeune fille en pleure . Pourquoi cette fille se laissait faire par ces brutes ? Elle n'avait rien dans le ventre ou quoi ? Pourquoi n'essayait elle pas de se défendre ? Il l'a considéra un instant . Elle ressemblait à une sorte de poupée triste .

Ses cheveux étaient noirs tirant sur le violets , ses yeux étaient d'un blancs de nacre , et sa peau était d'un blanc presque translucide . C'était choquant , pas vilain , mais choquant . Jamais encore il n'avait vu une fille aussi étrange de sa jeune vie . Mais Peu importe qui était cette fille . Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ici . Il devait absolument lui venir en aide . Car c'est-ce que devait accomplir un futur Hokage . Il devait protéger les villageois de Konoha , même ci ces derniers le détestaient pour une raison encore inconnue . Il forma alors un signe , intimidant au passage les trois garçons complètement scotchés .

Elle n'avait jamais vu un clone pareil . Un clone complètement raté . Le petit garçon avait visiblement loupé sa technique . Elle le fixa les larmes aux yeux . Cet inconnu lui était venu en aide malgré sa faiblesse . Quel courage . A la vu de cette piteuse performance les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire . Tous sauf elle .

- Hahahaha ! Toi tu veux devenir Hokage ! Mais c'est une blague ? Hurla le chauve désormais mort de rire .

Le petit Blond bondit alors sur le chef de la bande et lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'abdomen .

- Tu vois espèce d'idiot ! Tu t'es fait avoir . S'écria le garçon de la balançoire .

Les deux autres garçons se ruèrent sur le pauvre blondinet et l'assénèrent de coups pendant que la petite fille resta sur le côté complètement impuissante .

Soudain une voix masculine hurla son prénom et elle se vit entraîner par une poigne puissante . Son maître la secoua légèrement et lui fit accélérer le pas .

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je vous avez déjà dit de ne jamais approcher ce garçon ! Vous devez vous entraîner voyons ! S'écria son maître .

Son maître lui avait déjà expliqué maintes fois qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher de ce garçon . D'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle avait vu ce garçon son maître avait mentionné le nom de Kyubi . Kyubi ? A son âge ce mot ne voulait strictement rien dire .

- Mais attendez , il m'a aidé à …

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de remercier le petit blond désormais allongé sur le sol . Les trois garçons s'étaient enfuis à la vue de son maître . Elle essaya de capter le regard du blond une dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit hors de son champ de vision . La jeune fille lui lança un regard bourré de gratitude . Mais le garçon ne l'avait pas vu , fixant les branches d' arbres secoués par le vent . Pour une raison méconnu l'entraînement de la jeune fille fut gratifiant ce jour là .

* * *

Elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle s'était remémorée ce souvenir si lointain désormais . Mais cela lui donna du courage . Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et se remémora la fois ou le blond lui avait redonné le courage de combattre son cousin Neji .

VA Y TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! CE TYPE N EST QU'UN IDIOT IL NE PEUT PAS DECIDER DE CE QUE SERA TON DESTIN ! MONTRE LUI CE QUE TU SAIS FAIRE ! Cette voix intérieur lui fit ouvrir les yeux .

C'était la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait . Alors sans crier gare elle s'avança vers l'horrible scène à laquelle elle avait assistée quelque minutes auparavant . La jeune fille prit de l'élan , bondit en assénant un coup au sol grâce à la paume de sa main et fit de ce fait reculer l'adversaire de son bien aimé . La jeune fille examina un instant le terrain . Le blond était derrière elle complètement privé de toute mobilité . L'homme qui se tenait devant elle lui avait planté sept barres de fers dans les points sensibles des membres du jeune homme .Il était complètement bloqué . Plus loin une grenouille encapuchonnée gisait sur le sol , sans doute morte à présent .

Quelle cruauté ,restreindre ses mouvements avec ses barres …

- Je ne vous laisserai pas blesser Naruto d'avantage ! Hurla la jeune fille avec courage .

- Des renforts ? questionna l'adversaire .

Naruto fixa la jeune fille avec étonnement , mais qu'est qu'elle était venue faire ? Dans l'état actuel des choses il était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit . Elle devait fuir et rapidement avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose .

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Dépêche toi de t'enfuir bon sang ! Tu n'es pas de taille…

Non ! Même si elle n'était pas de taille face à lui elle devait le secourir , lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas une lâche ! Lui montrer l tout le courage qu'elle avait à revendre à cet instant .

- Je suis juste … _égoïste_ … le coupa la jeune fille .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ne te mets pas en danger comme ça ! Répliqua le jeune homme désormais hors de lui .

- Je suis ici … parce que je le veux . Lui répondit elle d'une voix assurée . La jeune brune repensa une seconde à la fois ou Naruto était venu la secourir . Cette fois elle était prête à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur .

- Cette fois je vais te sauver Naruto-Kun ! Naruto fixait la jeune fille , la sueur perlant sur son front à cause du soleil de plomb . Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par cette fois ? D' aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il ne l'avait jamais vraiment protégé . Alors pourquoi risquer sa vie pour lui ? Pourquoi faisait elle tout cela ? Même Sakura n'avait pas essayé de s'interposer . Était elle folle ? Ou tout simplement inconsciente ? Voulait elle mourir ? Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déterminée qu'à cet instant .

- j'étais toujours entrain de pleurer , d'abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé , j'ai choisie le mauvais chemin à de si nombreuses reprises mais tu m'as aidée à trouver ma voie et choisir le bon chemin , Naruto-Kun. J'étais toujours à ta poursuite , je voulais te rattraper . Je voulais marcher à tes côtés en permanence . Je veux être à tes côtés pour toujours ! Tu m'as changée Naruto-Kun . Ton sourire est celui qui m'a changée . Elle avait prononcée ces paroles avec une telle assurance que Naruto en était estomaqué . Elle venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait en quelque phrases et dans une situation peu commune . Il en était presque intimidé .

- C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas peur de mourir si cela me permet de te protéger . assura-t-elle d'un ton presque dur .

Du courage c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet maudit instant . Elle était tout simplement courageuse . Elle avait bondit pour le protéger et lui divulguait à présent ce qu'elle ressentait du plus profond de son être . Elle voulait se sacrifier pour lui , échanger sa vie contre la sienne . Son cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante . Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça . Jamais personne n'avait voulu à ce point le protéger de cette manière . Que devait il ressentir ? De la joie ? De la peur ? Deux sentiments si différents et si distincts à la fois pouvaient-ils se mêler ainsi ?

- Si je veux te protéger ainsi c'est … parce que … Je t'aime Naruto-kun .

Elle avait sourit en le lui disant mais ça , Naruto ne put le voir puisqu'elle était de dos . Elle avait sourit franchement et presque avec une pointe de regret . Elle n'avait pas voulu le lui dire maintenant , et surtout pas dans une situation comme celle-ci . Mais trop tard elle avait lâché ces mots comme une véritable bombe . Que ressentait il en cet instant ? Sans doute rien . Juste un peu d'étonnement . Rien de plus rien de moins . Peu importe elle lui avait dit . Elle avait finalement réussit la ou elle avait échoué maintes fois auparavant . Combien de lettres d'amours non signées avaient elle jetées ? Combien de fois avait elle essayé de lui dire je t'aime étant plus jeune ? Peut-être une centaine de fois , peut être plus encore . Mais étrangement , dans cette situation tout à fait impromptu elle avait ressenti le courage nécessaire pour faire sa déclaration . C'était comme ci toute ces années en quête de force et de courage avaient été rassemblés en cet instant précis et avaient explosé sous le coup de la forte tension qu'elle ressentait à présent . Cela lui fit un bien fou .

Elle avait peur , elle tremblait légèrement , et son adversaire la fixait avec indifférence .

Naruto était figé . Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas . Alors c'était donc ça . Elle l'aimait . Depuis quand ? Depuis toujours d'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre . Cette fille timide et innocente l'aimait ? Elle aimait un crétin comme lui depuis toujours ? Parce qu'il lui avait montré le chemin à suivre ? Lui ? Elle voulait marcher à ses côtés pour toujours ? Son cœur s'affolait . Elle allait mourir si elle ne fuyait pas sur le champ . Une seconde . Ces rougissements . Ces évanouissements . Ces regards en coin dans la salle de classe à l'académie . Alors ne lui avait pas été hostile une seule fois comme tous ces gens auparavant mais bien amoureuse . Lui était amoureux de Sakura depuis toujours mais cette dernière l'avait détesté tout comme les autres habitants de ce village auparavant . Mais cette fille venait de lui dire qu'elle l'avait aimé et admiré depuis le début ? C'était impossible . Alors lorsque toute ces personnes le _haïssaient _ , elle , l'avait aimé . C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une confession amoureuse . Il la considéra un instant les mains désormais moites .

Qu'allait-elle faire ? La jeune fille se mis en position de combat , et toisa son adversaire avec sérieux . Elle s'était déclarée d'accord , mais elle ne voulait pas mourir avant de connaitre sa réponse . Est-ce qu'elle en attendait réellement une ? Pas vraiment . Elle pensait plus à un rejet . Qu'importe elle devait se battre maintenant . Pour Naruto-Kun . Elle vit son adversaire sortir une barre de fer de la manche droite de son accoutrement . Elle n'avait que très peu de temps . Elle devait absolument penser à une stratégie . N'importe quoi ? tout de suite . Elle était nerveuse mais dorénavant plus que courageuse . Elle activa son Byakugan tout en fixant toujours aussi intensément son adversaire . Elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi il était capable . Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'étudier , elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom . Mais était ce tellement important maintenant ?

Et soudain elle eu une idée . Elle pivota et asséna un coup de pied magistral dans une barre de des barres métalliques qui bloquait Naruto . Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux , étonné . Elle essaya d'envoyer un autre coup de pied dans une autre barre de fer mais se vit projetée à plusieurs mètres du jeune homme . Elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et se releva difficilement . Qu'avait il fait ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir . elle n'avait pas vu de chakra émaner de son corps ! Alors quoi ? Elle le fixa un moment . Le sang s'écoulait désormais de sa bouche . Elle l'essuyait précipitamment , essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait . Elle ne prit pas la peine de se pencher d'avantage sur la question et fonça à nouveau sur Naruto dans le but de le libérer de ces barres . Mais la jeune fille se fit projeter à nouveau plusieurs mètres plus loin . Dans sa chute elle entendit hurlait son prénom .

- HINATA ! S'écria Naruto avec désespoir . Ladite Hinata se releva rapidement malgré la douleur que lui avait procuré sa chute .

Je ne peux pas m'approcher de Naruto-Kun , pourtant je dois faire quelque chose . se dit elle résignée .

La brune se remis en position de combat et concentra son chakra dans les mains pour créer le poing des lions jumeaux . C'était son dernier atout . Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça . Elle devait le secourir quoi qu'il en coûte . Elle fonça sur son adversaire telle une acharnée .

Hinata essayait de ruer le Ninja de coups mais celui-ci esquivait ses coups avec une aisance frisant presque la démence . Rien n'y faisait elle n'y arrivait pas . Elle avait beau frapper et frapper elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa cible . Soudain elle prit de l'élan et infligea un coup de poing dans le visage de son puissant adversaire . Pour une raison méconnue il n'avait pas paré . C'était sa chance ! Elle pivota et asséna un coup de poing dans l'une des barres de fer qui bloquait le corps de Naruto .

Hinata se battait de tout son cœur pour l'aider . Elle était incroyable . L'espoir le gagna quelque peu . Peut-être allait elle réussir finalement ? Il croyait désormais en sa force même s'il savait à l'avance qu'elle allait se blesser en le secourant ainsi . Mais il ne la blâmait pas . Il fallait qu'elle le libère pour qu'il puisse bouger . Son idée était la plus sage .

Encore une fois ! Se dit Hinata avec force .

Mais cette fois ci l'adversaire avait repris ses esprits et l'avait de nouveau fait voltiger dans les airs . Elle s'écrasa sur le sol , ses os étaient presque brisés , son cœur avait ralentit , et le sang s'écoulait du haut de son crane .

Naruto regardait avec effroi Hinata s'écraser sur le sol , la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts . Elle allait mourir , cet enfoiré allait la tuer . Non il ne voulait pas voir ça . Il ne voulait pas voir la seule personne qui avait dit l'aimer avec une telle force mourir devant ses yeux .

- HINATA ! Hurla Naruto impuissant . Il avait encore hurlé son prénom et cela lui donnait à nouveau le courage de se relever . Malgré ses membres endolories , malgré le sang qui perlait sur son front , malgré le funeste sort qu'on lui réservait , elle n'avait plus peur de mourir . Elle s'avança de nouveau vers Naruto en titubant . Elle trébucha et se retrouva à nouveau au sol . Non . Elle devait le lui dire . Elle devait le voir une dernière fois . Elle se hissa tant bien que mal vers le corps allongé de Naruto .

- N'approche pas Hinata ! Dit Naruto en détourna la tête . Les larmes semblaient lui monter aux yeux . Elle ne devait pas s'approcher , elle devait fuir , maintenant ! Naruto pivota à nouveau la tête vers Hinata et la fixa tristement . Mon Dieu ce qu'elle était forte , elle avait encore le courage de s'approcher de lui après ce qu'elle avait enduré . Il baissa la tête complètement abattu . L'adversaire quant à lui fixait avec incompréhension la scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux . Pourquoi un être si faible que cette fille voulait à ce point s'accrocher à la vie en essayant de secourir se garçon ? Rien n'avait de sens .

- Je ne comprends pas , pourquoi un être aussi faible que toi essaie t'il de résister ? Pourquoi me combattre tout en sachant que tu vas mourir ? Questionna le Ninja aux orbes violettes .

Hinata ferma doucement son emprise sur la barre métallique qui emprisonnait les deux mains de son héros , et essaya tant bien que mal de la retirer . Mais en vain . Ses forces l'avaient abandonné . Elle fixa la touffe blonde qui se présentait devant elle . Hinata ne voyait plus le visage de celui qu'elle aimait . Le visage de celui qu'elle voulait voir avant de mourir . Elle tremblait désormais d'effroi . Naruto-kun ne la regardait même pas . Alors en réponse à la question précédemment posée par Pain elle déclara doucement :

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses …

À ces mots Naruto releva la tête et la fixa complètement anéanti . Elle lui ressortait son propre Nindo avec un sourire aux lèvres presque troublant . Elle lui avait dit ces mots avec une telle sérénité . Son cœur s'affolait de nouveau .

- Car tel est mon Nindo …

Naruto vit Hinata lui sourire une toute dernière fois avant de voler à nouveau dans les airs . A ce moment là une foule de sentiments l'assaillirent . De la douleur , de la joie , de la peur , de l'admiration . Il trembla et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveaux ouverts avec toute la peine de ce monde .

Hinata s'était durement écrasée sur le sol et Pain se dirigeait vers elle nouvelle barre de fer à la main . Cette fois ci il allait réellement la tuer et il ne pouvait rien faire .

Elle avait pu le voir une toute dernière fois , elle avait pu lui dire ses mots une toute dernière fois . Et même si elle ne s'attendait plus à une quelconque réponse de sa part elle était la Ninja la plus heureuse et la plus courageuse de ce monde en cet instant .Elle n'avait pas pu le protéger . Mais au moins elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait . Désormais elle n'avait plus de regrets , même si cela l'avait conduit à la mort . C'est alors qu'elle vit le membre de l'akatsuki lui lancer une barre de fer , et celle ci lui transperça le corps . Elle ferma les yeux le sourire aux lèvres et fixa une toute dernière fois la silhouette lointaine de l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde .

Naruto resta complètement figé . La fille qu'il considérait auparavant comme une amie venait de mourir sous ses yeux . Un flot de sang s'écoulait entre les pierres qui formaient désormais la tombe de la jeune fille .

Qui était-il ? Ou était-il exactement ? Plus rien n'avait de sens . Quelqu'un dans ce funeste monde l'aimait de tout son cœur , et au moment même ou elle le lui avait déclaré elle avait péri sous ses yeux . Il ressentait le besoin de tuer cet homme plus violemment que n'importe qui d'autre au monde . Il allait l'anéantir . Le réduire en cendre . Il allait la venger . Maintenant le sentiment de vengeance qu'éprouvait Sasuke , il pouvait le ressentir dans toute sa chaire . Il ne pouvait pas pardonner , c'était impossible . Alors c'était ça qu'on éprouvait lorsque qu'on voulait se venger ? Il avait toujours voulu ramener Sasuke au village . Il l'avait toujours dit , il se l'était juré tellement de fois . Mais en serait-il capable ? Ce sentiment était tellement puissant . Tellement puissant qu'il ne tarda pas à sentir le chakra du démon renard l'envelopper de toute part . Cette ordure allait payer .

Fin .

Lâchez vos commentaires s'il vous plait ! :D


End file.
